Opuestos
by Mocrak
Summary: J-ROCK.MANA/MYV.Slash.Lemon  Fic viejo,publicado en A-Y  Era tan distante,tan enorme la diferencia de uno al otro.  Polos totalmente opuestos.


_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡‽ℓΩ∂» OPUESTOS «∂Ωℓ‽‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Había sido el comienzo de todo en aquel concierto…

Jamás hubiera imaginado que, llevarlos a todos aquellos que "se encontraban de moda" a un solo evento, fuese tan entretenido. Cientos y cientos de fans clamaban por ellos. Cada una más loca que la otra. Era el pan de cada día… soportar a las multitudes.

No hacía mucho que lo había conocido. Después de todo, pese a ser llamativo, era muy, muy, exageradamente muy reservado. No sonreía, no cantaba, ni siquiera se dignaba a hablar.

Se rumoraba que nadie jamás había escuchado su voz.

Él siempre había sido una persona curiosa.

Le tocaba cantar justo después de que aquellos sujetos hicieran su actuación.

"¡Mana-sama! ¡Mana-sama!" Se escuchaban las voces de las chicas que clamaban por él aun sin siquiera tener que cantar. Se limitaba a lucir bien. Aunque, francamente, parecía una linda niña…. Nada mejor que eso para las fans…

La juventud es cada día mas extraña. Pero no había nadie que conociera mejor que ellos la manera de satisfacer a esa juventud. Un poco de visual por aquí, otro tanto por allá; uno que otro beso, una que otra escena "obscena". Era sencillo… El pan de cada día, después de todo.

Fue cuando él estaba por subir al escenario que, aquel al que clamaban como "Mana-sama", le dirigió una mirada extraña.

Su poder para transmitir emociones tan sólo utilizando las miradas, era lo que la gente mas le clamaba.

Él, por el contrario, hacía uso de todo lo que tenia a su alcance: su voz, sus manos, su cuerpo, sus palabras, su mirada, sus hechos… sobre todo sus hechos, para transmitir lo que sentía.

Era tan distante… tan enorme la diferencia de uno al otro.

Polos totalmente opuestos…

Fue quizá esa la razón de haber acabado así… Nunca lo sabría a fin de cuentas. Y tampoco le interesaba saberlo; se lo había pasado genial, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Además, se notaba que al tal mana-sama tampoco le había importado demasiado. Pese a haberle dejado escuchar su voz… que idiota, no gustarle su voz…

Pese a haberlo dejado ver como el hombre que era.

Había sido un evento grandioso. Tremendamente grande, en apoyo para…ya no recordaba que cosa.

La gente se quedó a acampar, los artistas cantaron toda la noche y permanecieron ahí hasta pasada la madrugada.

Se había fugado de su camioneta mientras nadie lo miraba. Era la costumbre, a nadie le extrañaría que anduviera perdido un par de minutos…horas… que mas daba. Después de todo, no tenían todos el tiempo de estarlo vigilando solamente a él.

El espacio era al aire libre, tremendamente grande y con bastantes árboles. Con camionetas regadas por todas partes, llenas de artistas; sólo lo suficientemente alejadas para no ser atacadas por las admiradoras.

Caminó durante un rato, ocultándose de una que otra persona que pudiera verlo; intentando pasar desapercibido. Y de repente, chocó con una chica. Le sonrió desvergonzadamente, la soltó y se echó a correr.

Ni cinco minutos después, toda una multitud le seguía los pasos.

Corrió entre una arboleda, e ingresó en la primera puerta abierta que se le puso enfrente, cerrándola tras suyo.

Era cosa del destino. Un juego irónico y bastante entretenido.

Ahí estaba él.

Aquellas pequeñas casas rodantes que los llevaban de un lado a otro, eran bastante prácticas. Contaban con cocina, dormitorio, baño, incluida la regadera. De la que Mana acababa de hacer uso.

Se rió, y lo saludó enérgicamente.

Con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra alrededor del cuello, mientras se secaba el cabello, Mana lo miraba sin entender. Su cara inexpresiva… no era muy difícil de leer.

La manera extraña en que lo miraba; era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a semejante muestra de espontaneidad hacía su parte, y él llegaba, sonreía y se sentaba en su sillón, prácticamente, pidiéndole algo para beber, quejándose de lo mucho que había tenido que correr.

Descaradamente se había desabrochado la camisa y se había quitado los zapatos. Había cogido una paleta que se encontró sobre la mesa, y hablaba atropelladamente sobre cosas que, para Mana, no tenían sentido alguno.

Miyavi siempre había sido así de extraño.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio arriba de un escenario. Todas aquellas ocasiones en que había oído hablar de su persona.

Tan activo, tan espontáneo, tan simplón. Como un niño pequeño, con responsabilidades y un sin fin de emociones dispuestas a explotar según su estado de animo.

Era tan gráfico… tan transparente… parecía tan vulnerable…. Era tan molesto después de escucharlo por "tanto" tiempo.

Lo tomó del brazo, evitando que se llevara la paleta ala boca, se le colocó encima, y le cerró la boca de una vez con un beso.

-Calla por unos minutos al menos…- Pero, después de mirarlo por unos segundo un poco sorprendido, se puso a reír a voz de grito.

-Sabía que no podías estar callado toda la vida.- Se levantó tan sólo un poco del sillón para alcanzar su boca de nuevo, colando su lengua con avidez y una increíble suavidad.

Mana siempre parecía una pequeña y linda muñeca… Pero Miyavi sabía, le bastaba mirarlo para saber, que no lo era en absoluto.

Comenzó a sacarle la camisa, le desabrochó el pantalón mientras seguía devorándole la boca, deslizándose a su cuello, en tanto que lo escuchaba soltar pequeñas risitas. Era más que excelente besando… Pero todo su cuerpo era tentación. Quería probar cada rincón de aquello que le parecía tan extravagante.

El negro le venía estupendo. Sencillamente, ese era su color.

Aunque sus uñas, mas largas de lo usual en un hombre, en algún momento le causaran un poco de molestia, se paseaban despacio por su espalda, se colaban por su pantalón, acariciándolo con la misma gracia con la que se paraba al escenario a bailar. Moviéndose despacio, despacio, con suavidad, casi arrastrando el cuerpo en un compás. Se pegaba a él, aun sentado en el sillón. Se restregaba con una paciencia increíble; como si tuvieran toda la vida para hacer aquello.

Podía sentir los pequeños espasmos de placer bajo su cuerpo… le gustaba. Su aroma, su tacto, su espontaneidad, su alegre e irritante forma de reírse. Aquella seductora sonrisa cuando sostenía la guitarra, su manera de posar para las fotografías…

La forma en que se removía, como jadeaba, como se colgaba de él para sacarle la toalla que era lo único que llevaba puesto. Su forma de acariciarle el cabello.

Le gustaba hacer las cosas despacio, pese a que sabía que no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y que, en cualquier momento llegaría alguien más. No es mucho el tiempo que tiene un artista para estar solo en un evento de semejante magnitud.

Se había puesto duro en movimientos lentos. Despacio, despacio se fue lubricando; riendo mientras se olvidaba de todo lo demás que debía hacer. Le gustaba vivir el "aquí y ahora".

Le gustaba colgarse de su cuello mientras lo lamía; y sostenerse de su cadera mientras le bajaba el pantalón para golpear con su entrada.

Sería sádico decirlo, pero siempre le había gustado aquel dolor.

Le encantaba su forma de gemir mientras se introducía en él. Sus pequeños gritos de dolor mientras se sujetaba a su espalda, enterrándole las uñas y un poco de sus anillos.

A fin de cuentas, aquellas uñas si que se sentían bien mientras su mano sujetaba su miembro.

Se sentía tremendamente bien cuando entraba y salía sin piedad.

Cualquiera que hubiera dicho que su rostro jamás mostraba sentimiento alguno, estaba totalmente equivocado.

Ver a alguien romperse de placer era lo más satisfactorio que existía. Sobre todo si era alguien como Mana…

Cerraba los ojos mientras le mostraba las diferentes facetas de su rostro.

Se abalanzaba sobre él, una y otra vez, en una posición nada cómoda. Pero el dolor era un gran afrodisíaco. Y sentir los nudos en su estomago, y los músculos de sus piernas al borde de retorcerse, tan sólo hacía que el placer aumentara y sintiera la necesidad de ir mas y mas rápido.

Aunque no pudo ver su cara cuando terminó.

Salió sutilmente de él, mientras intentaba regularizar la respiración.

Se quedó de rodillas recargado unos minutos en el sillón, mientras lo miraba con la cabeza aun echada hacía atrás, respirando con dificultad, pero sonriendo.

Aquella sonrisa que le perturbaba la seriedad.

Se puso de pie, y lo miró mientras se acomodaba, poniendo las rodillas juntas. Comenzó a reírse, causa del efecto post-orgásmico.

La actitud de Mana le causaba mucha gracia.

No intentó detenerlo cuando se levantó por completo y dio escape hacía su habitación, colocándose la toalla de nuevo alrededor de la cintura.

-Será mejor que te marches…antes que venga alguien…-

-Ya me iba.- Se paró, se colocó el pantalón, se acomodó la camisa y se dirigió a la puerta. Al llegar ahí, se detuvo un momento. –Fue divertido, espero verte de nuevo en otra ocasión…-

Abrió la puerta y salió de ahí sin decir más.

Por eso le gustaba aquella clase de eventos.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


End file.
